


queen on the throne

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [15]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, a little fluff at the end, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Kai’Sa tugged at the rope restraints tied to her wrists, testing her limits. The restraints held her wrists firmly, taut ropes leading back to the headboard.A soft chuckle made the dancer’s head turn.“Impatient, are we?” Ahri stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in nothing but a loose robe. The soft fabric that hugged her body was short, offering Kai’Sa an enticing view of creamy thighs and legs.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	queen on the throne

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this little spicy story is for @ledgendary bao :) happy birthday!  
> enjoy this kahri spice lol

Kai’Sa tugged at the rope restraints tied to her wrists, testing her limits. The restraints held her wrists firmly, taut ropes leading back to the headboard. 

A soft chuckle made the dancer’s head turn. 

“Impatient, are we?” Ahri stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in nothing but a loose robe. The soft fabric that hugged her body was short, offering Kai’Sa an enticing view of creamy thighs and legs. 

The gumiho’s tail playfully sways side to side as she approaches, one hand finger-walking up Kai’Sa’s legs, over the straps of a harness, and up the dancer’s ribs. 

The dancer shifted slightly as delightful little shivers erupted all over her body. Her second skin purred, chirping in the back of her mind as arousal slowly built up. 

Ahri giggled as she stood next to Kai’Sa’s head, her tail swishing back and forth as the gumiho peered down at her waiting girlfriend. Ahri’s hand smoothed down along Kai’Sa’s jaw as she leaned down to give her a soft kiss. 

“Ready for me?” Ahri asked when they broke apart. 

“Mmhmm.” The gumiho smiles when she gets an eager nod in return. 

  
  
  


Ahri stands up to take off her robe. The fabric falls to the floor with a loud rustle and reveals the creamy smooth skin of Ahri’s voluptuous body. Kai’Sa’s eyes roam her body slowly, greedily drinking in the alluring sight of her girlfriend. 

Ahri swings a leg over Kai’Sa’s body to straddle her lap. She sits on the strap, grinding her already wet folds against the silicone. The gumiho splays her hand over Kai’Sa’s stomach as she stands on her knees, balancing herself as she pressed the tip of the toy against her entrance. Ahri sinks down on the strap until it hilts fully inside her, moaning loudly as every inch is swallowed by her greedy pussy. 

Ahri pants as the strap stretches her walls deliciously. She peers down at the dancer, shivering delightfully at the dark purple eyes that stared back up at her. Her tail swayed back and forth, curling ever so slightly as pleasure echoed through her body, even to the tip of her tail. 

  
  
  


The gumiho’s hips moved, rolling and gyrating back and forth on the strap. Ahri leans back and props her hands on the dancer’s legs, moaning when she feels the toy slide deeper inside, rubbing up against her snug walls. The gumiho’s hips rose and sank as she fucked herself cowgirl style on Kai’Sa’s strap. 

“Mhmm, Bokkie.” Ahri let out a breathy moan. The dancer’s name sounded like sin as it came out of the gumiho’s mouth like that. “You feel so _good_.” 

One hand reached up to play with her breasts, squeezing and pulling at soft flesh and _knowing_ that Kai’Sa could only watch the show Ahri was putting on. The gumiho moaned again, smiling when she caught the dancer groaning and tugging at her restraints futilely. 

“Do you like it when I ride you? Ahh! Hah… hah…” 

“Yes, Kit.” Kai’Sa answered breathlessly, eyes fixated on the way Ahri’s body moved as she rode her. “Keep going.” 

Heat pooled in her belly and Ahri took her time chasing after her pleasure, riding the strap at a calm, sedated pace. Her moans were unfiltered and loud, knowing that Kai’Sa enjoyed it when she was enjoying herself. Kai’Sa’s piercing gaze set her body on fire, every nerve sparking with pleasure under her girlfriend’s rapt attention. A few more thrusts and Ahri’s body arched, her lips parted and her eyes squeezed shut, stars bursting in her vision as that delicious heat flared within her. 

Ahri panted as she came down from her climax, chest slowly heaving up and down. Her eyes fluttered open and the gumiho groaned as Kai’Sa’s dark eyes bore into hers. The dancer was panting too and the thought of her girlfriend being so worked up and unable to do anything about it sent another hot jolt of arousal straight to Ahri’s core. 

Ahri leaned her body forward, hands coming down to grab onto the dancer’s broad shoulders. Her chest rested against Kai’Sa’s, stiff nipples brushing up against soft skin. Ahri started riding the strap again, now bouncing a little faster, a little easier thanks to her orgasm drenching the silicone cock. 

“ _F-fuck yes_! Ahh!” Ahri moaned as she rode Kai’Sa, her body smacking against the dancer’s with every bounce of her ass. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s breathing was labored as she watched the gumiho ride her. So much arousal churned in her gut, the heat becoming almost unbearable as there was no way to alleviate it. Her symbiote growled, chirping in her mind to _take, take, take_! 

The dancer squirmed as Ahri grabbed onto her shoulders, clawed fingers digging into her skin. Her symbiote leaped to her defense, absorbing the force of Ahri’s claws easily. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes darkened as Ahri became more vocal; moans slipped out of the gumiho as she rode the strap furiously. The dancer groaned once more, hands tugging at her restraints uselessly. 

“Kai—ahh! Kai… hah... hah… mhmm, Kai!” Ahri was just going at it, moaning and panting and repeating her name like a holy mantra. Kai’Sa’s pupils dilated until only a ring of purple remained. The way Ahri cried out her name affected the dancer on a whole other level; pure heat rushed straight to her core. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa couldn’t take it anymore, the heat was becoming _unbearable_ —and her symbiote couldn’t control itself any longer either; the voidspawn purred and began flooding her body with its void strength. Kai’Sa’s second skin creeped over her hands, forming its usual void armor and cutting the dancer’s bound hands free in the process. 

In one smooth motion, Kai’Sa grabbed Ahri and flipped her onto her back. The gumiho yelped in surprise, amber slitted eyes widening at her girlfriend’s dark and blown out eyes—and then she shrieked loudly, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Kai’Sa began pounding into her pussy at a vigorously fast pace. 

Kai’Sa’s hands landed on either side of Ahri’s head, fingers curling into the bed sheets as her hips hammered away at soft flesh. She buried her face in Ahri’s neck, biting and sucking the skin there roughly, leaving marks that she knew would last until tomorrow. 

Ahri’s moans were loud and shrill, sometimes choked out in pleasure. Hot arousal pulsed in her lower belly with each of Kai’Sa’s thrusts, she could feel another orgasm fast approaching. Her claws raked down the dancer’s back, looking for something to grip and hold on to as pleasure raced through her body. Kai’Sa let loose a small moan—her second skin prevented scratches from being made but she was still able to feel the sensation. 

Kai’Sa voiced her pleasure into Ahri’s neck, moaning as she was finally able to relieve that boiling hot arousal stirring in her gut since Ahri first dropped her robe. The dancer could feel Ahri’s body starting to shake, her cries getting louder and less coherent, her snug walls starting to flutter—tell-tale signs of her orgasm closing in on her. Sweat beaded Kai’Sa’s body but she persevered, hips continuing to thrust in deep strokes as her own orgasm was near as well. 

Ahri tightened her hold on her girlfriend as heat shot up her spine. The gumiho threw her head back and arched into Kai’Sa’s body, a long moan escaped her as she climaxed. Kai’Sa shuddered, feeling Ahri’s body writhe in pleasure and coming undone underneath her. Kai’Sa’s eyes were trained on the gumiho’s face, watching her with rapture as her orgasm played out on her face. The sight itself was beautifully arousing, enough for it to be the last push she needed; the dancer gave a few more thrusts before locking up as her own orgasm overtook her. 

  
  
  


Ahri and Kai’Sa breathed heavily, wrapped up in each other’s embrace as they slowly recovered from their own intense orgasm. Kai’Sa was the first one to move; the dancer propped herself up on her elbows, raising her upper body slightly so she could look down at Ahri. 

Ahri’s eyes opened sluggishly, feeling tired and drained from her powerful orgasm. “What?” She asked once she saw the dancer gazing at her. 

“Nothing.” Kai’Sa smiled warmly at the gumiho before she leaned closer to pepper kisses on her girlfriend’s face. Ahri giggled as the dancer pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, her temple, her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips. 

Ahri smiled into the kiss. Soft lips moved against hers slowly, sliding and locking languidly. Kai’Sa pulled back an inch, still close enough so that her lips grazed Ahri’s when she said, “I love you.” 

Warmth thrummed in Ahri’s chest, spreading throughout her body as adoration and love oozed from Kai’Sa’s eyes. The gumiho’s tail thumped softly against the bed, more fluffy tails magically popping out to happily wrap around the two. 

“I love you too, Bokkie.” Ahri smiled and pulled the dancer back in by the nape, hand curling into soft, black hair as their lips met again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on twt @sleepyshiba1


End file.
